Problem: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $16\dfrac{11}{13}-4\dfrac{1}{4} = {?}$
Explanation: Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {16} + {\dfrac{11}{13}} - {4} - {\dfrac{1}{4}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {16} - {4} + {\dfrac{11}{13}} - {\dfrac{1}{4}}$ Subtract the whole numbers: $=12 + {\dfrac{11}{13}} - {\dfrac{1}{4}}$ Find a common denominator for the fractions: $= 12+\dfrac{44}{52}-\dfrac{13}{52}$ Subtract the fractions: $= 12+\dfrac{31}{52}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 12\dfrac{31}{52}$